The present invention relates to marine service accessories and systems and more particularly, to a mobile marine module for in-water service of marine vessels.
Marine vessels can be difficult and costly to repair. Between the high cost of removal, the scheduling for pick-up and getting the repaired vessel back in the water can cause much angst on the owner. When removing the vessel from the water for repair, the vessel's hull can be stressed or damaged. Moreover, with the time involved in getting the vessel out and back in the water, along with the time to make the repairs, there is significant loss of use for the owner.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system for effecting repairs on a marine vessel without needing to remove the vessel from the water.